


And So They Knew

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward situations, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship, Tipsy Tamaki, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The hosts find out about a romance between Tamaki and Kyoya at different times.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	And So They Knew

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re here because you know me as a book blog on Tumblr... mind your business and keep scrolling.

Haruhi was somebody who observed. And so that was how she was the first to know.  
While Haruhi found Tamaki’s infatuation with her annoying, she didn’t think she could top the glare on Kyoya’s face every time the host club’s president pampered her.  
Kyoya’s face every time Tamaki laid a hand on her shoulder or ruffled her hair was a bit scary, if she was entirely honest. She was growing a little bit tired of it.  
“Can you quit glaring at me already?”  
Kyoya blinked. “I’m not!”  
She shook her head. So he didn’t know.

Hanni was constantly underestimated. That was why he’d figured it out so early. He’d had his suspicions even before Haruhi had joined the club, but they hadn’t been confirmed until much later.  
“Kyoya!” Tamaki called, stretching out the “o.” Hanni watched as Kyoya sighed and turned away from the laptop he’d been typing away at.  
“Yes?”  
“Oh come on, don’t look at me like that!”  
“You’re about to beg me for something with those puppy dog eyes until I can’t say no.”  
“It’s not my fault you can’t resist my charms!”  
“Yes, yes it is.”  
“How?!”  
Hanni was sitting on the couch not too far from them, the others had gone on some last-minute shopping errand. They behaved as if he wasn’t in the room. Hanni watched curiously as the scene in front of him unfolded.  
Tamaki was gesturing wildly as he explained some spontaneous idea, and to Hanni’s surprise, Kyoya was listening intently, a fond expression on his face.  
“Fine.” Kyoya stood up. “I’ll go get my notebook, let’s calculate the expenses.”  
Tamaki jumped excitedly, tripping over his own shoes. He would have fallen, if Kyoya hadn’t caught him.  
“Careful, dumbass.” Kyoya rolled his eyes, but there wasn’t any spite behind his words. It was more of a “You’re a dumbass, but I love you anyway.” Type of statement.  
Later, Hanni had explained the encounter to Mori, who had only chuckled knowingly.

Kyoya would have liked to blame Haruhi for his recent mood. But it wasn’t her fault. She’d simply pointed something out to him.  
“You don’t have to be jealous, you know.”  
Kyoya had blinked at her. “What?”  
“You’ve been staring all afternoon at Tamaki and those guests. You know he doesn’t actually care all that much about them, right?”  
“Why would I care about Tamaki’s flirting?” Kyoya demanded.  
“Because you have huge a crush on him. Probably have since you met him. I’m just saying, senpai.”  
“I do not.”  
Haruhi raised her eyebrows. “Sure... Keep telling yourself that.”  
That conversation played in his head over and over as he laid awake. Maybe she was right. Maybe Kyoya had never really thought of Tamaki platonically. But that made things a hell of a lot harder for him. Tamaki liked Haruhi, he liked pretty girls and attention. He liked parties and fun. The opposite of Kyoya.

Tamaki was... oblivious. He didn’t notice the looks Kyoya sent his way, or the way Haruhi and Hanni kept pestering him about his friend.  
There were only a few things Tamaki was sure about. One of them was that he was head over heels for Kyoya, somebody who would never like him back. He liked girls and boys equally, sure, and he didn’t mind being a host. The attention, being in the spotlight, it was exciting. But he also knew he definitely wasn’t in love with Haruhi.  
That was why he’d been so confused when Kyoya had stuttered, “But you like Haruhi?” After Tamaki had offhandedly mentioned having a crush on a boy.  
“I did for a little while, sure. But I think of her more as a little sister.” Tamaki insisted.  
“Oh.” Kyoya whispered.  
Tamaki stared at him, and they had one of their rare awkward silences. That meant something was really wrong.  
“Kyo-kun? You’re not upset with me are you?”  
“Of course not.” Kyoya insisted, “I shouldn’t have assumed things. But I was so sure you liked Haruhi.”  
“You were jealous? Of me?” Tamaki giggled. “That’s silly!”  
“Not necessarily of you.” Kyoya mumbled. “Did I say that out loud?”  
“Yes,” Tamaki breathed. “But I’m so glad you did.”  
Kyoya was dumbfounded. “You mean...?”  
For once in his life, Tamaki had the decency to be embarrassed. “It was you, Kyoya. The boy I mentioned having feelings for.”  
Kyoya did something rare as well. He smiled. Not his typical, terrifying smirk, but a genuine grin. And then Tamaki was smiling too. “Can I kiss you?”  
“I thought you’d never ask.”

Kaoru was the smartest out of the two of them. That much had always been clear. And while Hikaru was more loud and open about his knack for mischief, Kaoru was sneaky. He was quiet. And so he learned about the secret before his twin did. It wasn’t as if there had been any evident signs. He’d just had a hunch, based on the small things.  
The host club had gone on a road trip together during spring break, one in which they stayed at a hotel.  
“The rooms are two to a person,” Kyoya explained. “They meet in the middle in a living room of sorts.”  
Hikaru and Kaoru had paired up first to share a room, as they were brothers. Kaoru had assumed that Tamaki would try to room with Haruhi, but when he turned to him, Tamaki was talking to Kyoya a little ways off from the group, one hand holding his, the other carrying his bag.  
“Tamaki’s been acting weird, don’t you think?” Kaoru said. Hanni and Mori were already unpacking in their room, so it was just himself, his brother, and Haruhi sitting in the common room. This happened often, he’d notice, where the others paired off and they were left as a trio. He didn’t mind it. Sure, he felt like a third wheel sometimes because of how clear it was Haruhi and Hikaru had a crush on each other, but they had fun together.  
“Maybe he finally took a hint to back off of Haruhi.” Hikaru grumbled.  
“No, he has been acting a bit strange. Guess those two finally figured things out.” Haruhi placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“What do you mean?” Hikaru demanded. Kaoru was staring at the pair, curiously. He didn’t quite get what Haruhi was implying.  
The next morning, Kaoru was the first awake, or so he thought. When he went into the kitchen area, he saw Tamaki and Kyoya. Kyoya was making breakfast, glancing at Tamaki as he spoke. Kaoru couldn’t quite hear what he was saying, but he saw the other boy smile. Tamaki was a mess, a blanket over his shoulder with a ridiculous bed head.  
He yawned as Kyoya passed him a mug of coffee. Tamaki smiled at him, taking a few sips, before he stood up and walked over to the stove. As Kaoru watched curiously, Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya’s waist and practically fell asleep on him.  
And Kyoya did something strange. He laughed. Kaoru had seen him laugh before, but this was so... different. And he wasn’t sure why.

Hikaru didn’t notice anything was amiss until it it was staring him in the face. Maybe the club’s event shouldn’t have served wine. Especially since their king had such a low alcohol tolerance.  
But maybe it was inevitable that Tamaki would get tipsy in front of the guests and make a fool out of himself.  
“Hikaru! There you are!” Kyoya said as a way of greeting, hair messed up and glasses askew. Oh no. Not a good sign.  
“What’s up?”  
“Tamaki’s drunk off his ass and standing on a table singing the French national anthem.”  
Hikaru doubled over in laughter. “So is that where Kaoru went?”  
“Yes. He’s distracting the guests. Get your ass over here and help me get Tamaki.”  
Hikaru’s eyes widened, and he held his hands up in surrender. “Alright boss, alright!” He hurriedly followed.  
Tamaki was yelling on the table, face flushed and speech slurred.  
“Kyo-kun!” He greeted loudly. All the girls gathered around him turned to look at the two hosts sweeping into the room.  
“Tamaki, get down from there!”  
“Yeah, boss!”  
Tamaki cocked his head to the side, before practically throwing himself over the edge. Kyoya sighed, catching Tamaki easily and carrying him princess-style.  
“Kyo-kun!” He grinned, wrapping his arms around Kyoya’s neck dramatically.  
Haruhi caught up to them, panting. Hikaru couldn’t help but admire her for a moment, pale complexion and eyebrows knitted slightly in concern. “Kaoru, Hanni, Mori and I are having the guests play a game. Some of them,” She gestured to those still in the room. “Refuse to stay if Tamaki isn’t here.”  
“Whatever. Have them leave then. This was a failure.” Kyoya responded. “A very expensive failure.”  
He pulled out his phone, dialing a number, and a few minutes later, a cab pulled up. Hikaru turned to leave, but Kyoya grabbed his shirt collar.  
“Oh no, you’re coming with me.”  
“I am?!” Hikaru was dragged into the car. It was a tight fit at first, with Tamaki taking up most of the space, but in the end it didn’t matter, because he was practically on Kyoya’s lap. Tamaki was stupidly affectionate when he was a drunk, but especially with Kyoya, Hikaru noticed. His face was tucked into his neck, and he was surprisingly silent. Maybe he’d sobered a bit.  
Kyoya handed the cab driver an address, and then leaned back against his seat. “You brought the wine.”  
“What? Of course I didn’t, I was just—,”  
He held up a hand. “I know you did, Hikaru. You’re not exactly subtle.”  
“It’s not like it’s a big deal. I’m not personally responsible for the boss being drunk.”  
“I’d argue that you are.”  
“So what? We can handle the expenses. And it’s not like he has any secrets to...” Hikaru paused, understanding crossing his features. “Tell...”  
Kyoya stiffened. “Hikaru, it’s not what you’re thinking.”  
“You’re with Tamaki!” He announced. “You’re with Tamaki and you got scared because you were worried that he’d let something slip.”  
“N-no! I’m not!” Kyoya argued, but his face was flushed. “And anyway, you shouldn’t have brought the wine in the first place! It’s because of you that our reputation is now tainted, and that the Host Club was almost defamed!”  
Hikaru considered this. “You know, the girls would find it endearing. They’d find anything Tamaki does endearing."  
“I’m not worried about our guests.” Kyoya said, voice muffled. Hikaru considered him.  
“Your parents. That’s what you’re worried about. Them finding out.”  
“They’re going to eventually. I just... I’m not ready for the backlash. And Tamaki’s family would probably try and get him betrothed even faster if they knew.”  
Hikaru nodded. He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”  
Later, most of the Host Club was gathered inside the music room. Hikaru burst inside, the door slamming. They all looked up in surprise.  
“I know something you don’t!”  
A glance was exchanged.  
“And what would that be?” Haruhi raised an eyebrow.  
Hikaru sat down on one of the couches dramatically. “Kyoya’s seeing somebody.”  
“Oh?” Kaoru smirked. “And who would that be?”  
“Guess.”  
“Tamaki-senpai?” Haruhi shrugged.  
Hikaru gaped, and then fumed. “You all knew?!”  
Hanni shrugged. “More or less. I’m glad they finally got together.”  
“I don’t think I could have handled the pining for much longer.” Mori added.  
“Everybody knew... but me?”  
“I suppose so.” Kaoru shrugged.  
“How do you think it happened?” Haruhi tapped her foot.  
“I don’t know. But how much longer do you think they’re going to keep sneaking around?” Kaoru added.  
Hikaru found that the idea of the two boys keeping a secret that was already common knowledge deeply hilarious.

It was a quiet afternoon. So quiet, in fact, that Kyoya himself managed to fall asleep on one of the sofas in the music room. Kyoya was on his stomach, head angled to the side, glasses sitting on a nearby table. Tamaki was draped across him, his hand dangling over the edge.  
Hikaru and Kaoru snickered and took a quick picture.  
“Do they really think they’re being sneaky?” Haruhi whispered.  
“I hope not.” Hanni hugged Usa-chan tighter. “Because so far they’ve been pretty awful at keeping it a secret.”  
“Wait,” Kaoru put down the camera. “Weren’t they supposed to be getting the room ready for our guests, what time is it?”  
Hikaru glanced at the clock. “Shit.”  
“They’re going to be here in two minutes and nothing’s set up!” Haruhi began scrambling over to the supplies closet, pulling out the tea sets. That would have to do.  
There was an oversight.  
Tamaki and Kyoya were left sleeping on the couch while the rest of the club was hurriedly preparing. When the guests entered, they noticed almost instantly.  
“Uh... hello?” One girl stood there awkwardly. Whispers went through the group of around fifteen girls.  
“Oh!” Haruhi gave a nervous laugh. “Tamaki and Kyoya must have fallen asleep."  
“How adorable!” Another girl crooned. “We’ll have to let them have their beauty sleep.”  
“Do you all cuddle often?” One of the guests turned to Hikaru and Kaoru.  
Kaoru shook his head. “No,” A sly smile crossed his face. “Not really. Just Tamaki and Kyoya.”  
“They’re very close!” The girl who called them adorable added.  
“Indeed.” Hikaru agreed wisely.  
Haruhi made a face at the pair on the couch. “I guess we should leave them be. I think Tamaki would murder me if I woke up Kyoya. The man never sleeps.”  
And so the hosts returned to their usual afternoon.  
Tamaki woke up first to Kyoya’s phone going off. “Kyoya,” He shook his boyfriend’s shoulders, still sitting on top of him. Kyoya sat up, not quite knocking over Tamaki. He looked down at his phone.  
“Ah! I have a family function in fifteen minutes!” He ran over to his desk, grabbing his papers. Only Tamaki’s influence could make Kyoya become a disaster.  
Tamaki patted down his hair, still half-asleep and not quite noticing his surroundings.  
On his way out the door, Kyoya pecked Tamaki on the cheek, giving a quick, “I love you! See you after the function!” Over his shoulder and bolting out of the room. Which left Tamaki there to deal with the aftermath.  
“Tamaki?” The same girl from earlier spoke up. The club president’s eyes bulged out of his head. It suddenly clicked to him. His face went pink.  
“Does Ootori have feelings for you?”  
Tamaki stood up, smoothing down his uniform and his hair, winking. “Of course not.” He slid back into his usual persona.

Kyoya groaned as he saw Tamaki coming toward him.  
“Tamaki, I’m trying to work. These reports are due next Monday. I don’t ha—,” Tamaki cut him off with a kiss. Not a brief peck, but a real kiss.  
Kyoya sat there for a second, shocked. “Wait, that’s not fair!”  
“Isn’t it?”  
Kyoya, who was still sitting, pulled him down by the tie to whisper, “Tamaki! The others are right there...” He trailed off as he noticed that everybody was staring, and pushed Tamaki away from him awkwardly.  
“You don’t still seriously think it’s a secret?” Haruhi giggled. “We’ve known for months. Well, Hikaru not so long.”  
“I thought Hikaru was the only one who knew!” Kyoya protested.  
“Hikaru knew?” Tamaki exclaimed.  
“You were the one who was being all clingy when you got drunk! There was no other explanation!”  
“And you also kissed in front of everybody the other day...?” Hanni added. “Remember?”  
“But... I told everybody that was just... a friendly thing?” Tamaki tried.  
“You slept together on the couch for hours and said I love you.” Haruhi crossed her arms.  
“You compared hand sizes in Year One.” Mori even offered.  
“Not to mention the constant skin-on-skin contact and the fact that you have eye sex from across the room.” Hikaru rolled his eyes.  
Haruhi opened and closed her mouth before she finally decided to speak. “I walked in on you making out once.”  
At this the two of them were red in the face, and turned identical glares on her. “What? When?!”  
“Last week? When you both suspiciously left to go check the supply closet for something?”  
Tamaki and Kyoya accepted their defeat.  
“You’re telling me that we’ve been trying to sneak around this WHOLE time, when you all already knew?”  
That was exactly what they were saying.

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly ridiculous and dramatic, as all Ouran fics should be.  
> Comments/Kudos appreciated!


End file.
